One Call Away
by PolHop
Summary: This is my first ever post episode story. I just had to do it. This takes place right after Target Rich. Warning there are spoilers in this story. It's based off a song I heard this morning on the radio called One Call Away by Charlie Puth. I thought it was very fitting for this situation. One Shot.


**AN: I heard this on the radio and I wanted to make this little one shot. I feel like we have all had a hard Morgan/ Garcia couple of days because of the end of Target Rich. Anyway, here it is. This is like my own therapy. So here is my first post episode story. The song is called One Call Away by: Charlie Purth, check it out.**

* * *

Derek stared at his phone. He hated this. After they found out Garcia was the Dirty Dozen, she had gone into hiding. When they left his office and found Hotch, they immediately took her away from him. He had no choice in the matter. He knew it was better for him not to know where she was, but it didn't hurt any less.

He missed her, missed her more than he ever thought was possible. When she found out she was the next target, her world stopped, right along with his. The past week with her gone, he started to reevaluate his life. He came to one conclusion:

 _A life without Penelope Garcia, wasn't a life._

He knew she couldn't contact him. He knew all the rules of witness protections but that didn't mean he stopped staring at his phone, hoping for that one call.

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

Savannah didn't understand what he was going through. That first night, they ended up in a huge fight. One where truths were finally told. She had always been jealous of his relationship with Penelope, and when he was finally honest with himself he knew that jealousy was warranted.

His relationship with with Penelope was like none other. She was the yin to his yang, the blood to his body. He couldn't deny it anymore. Penelope was his, and now that he finally realized it, there was nothing her could do about it.

So he spent another sleepless night staring at his phone, hoping that somehow she would call. He'd give anything to hear her voice. To have her tell him that she was okay and that she'd be home soon. He missed her voice, missed her smile. He missed everything about her.

He'd been foolish to never make a move on her in the eleven years they had know each other. He wasted all that time, and now… now he might not ever get the chance.

 _And when you're weak I'll be strong_

 _I'm gonna keep holding on_

 _Now don't you worry, it won't be long_

 _Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone_

 _Just run into my arms_

He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. Garcia had been right, he wasn't able to protect Giuseppe Montolo, and that had been in a high security prison. There was no way he would have been able to protect her.

 _He failed her._

He wasn't able to keep her safe and now, she was god knows where. Probably with a new identity and fabricated past. She had promised once to never stop talking to him, but this time, she couldn't keep her promise.

He opened his eyes and looked back at his phone, wondering if she was doing the same. He wished he knew a way he could protect her. Protected her in a way that involved her being in his arms. And if he were lucky, have her be in his arms everyday for the rest of his life.

He grabbed the scotch that was sitting there in front of him next to his phone and downed it. He was alone in the world. His god given solace was gone and he would do anything to get her back.

But there was nothing he could do. So he stared at his phone, and pray to a god he didn't even believe in, that one day soon, she'd be safe and come back to him.

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _Her_ superhero. That's what she would call him. Countless times she'd call him that and he'd just smile and reply that he was nobody superhero. Truth was, he did feel like a superhero when it came to her. She always made him feel like he was the next Superman, but he'd never admit to it. He never wanted to disappoint her. Never wanted to put himself on that pedestal and one day fall off.

That's what he felt like right now. He had proven to her he was anything but a superhero. He couldn't even accomplish the one thing he had always promised her, and that was to keep her safe.

He poured another glass and downed that one as well, looking at his phone. He needed to try and get _some_ sleep tonight in hopes of a better day tomorrow. He pushed the chair out ready to grab his phone when it started to buzz.

 _'No Number'_ appeared on the screen.

His heart raced as he quickly answered the phone. "Morgan."

There was a silence on the other line. He went to say something again when he heard a muffled sob and his heart stopped.

" _Derek…"_


End file.
